disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrical Water Pageant
The Electrical Water Pageant is a night-time water parade at Walt Disney World performed on Bay Lake that opened with the resort on October 25, 1971. Though it has changed somewhat since its debut in 1971, it remains one of the few original opening year shows to still be running at Walt Disney World. Going around the lagoon every night, barring bad weather, it is one of the longest running Disney shows and the predecessor of the Main Street Electrical Parade. 1971 Version In addition to the 14 floats, its opening night included fireworks and pyrotechnics launched from the 14 floats and an additional float behind them. All of this was filmed by Walt Disney Productions and edited down for inclusion into The Wonderful World of Disney's episode: "The Grand Opening of Walt Disney World", which aired on NBC on Friday October 29, 1971. The Paul Beaver version of Gershon Kingsley and Jean Jeaque Perrey's "Baroque Hoedown", created specially for the Electrical Water Pageant, was used from 1971 until 1977. The original Main Street Electrical Parade at Disneyland used the same soundtrack from 1972 until 1974. In 1977, the premiers of the updated version of the parade and new (but similar) Walt Disney World Main Street Electrical Parade used a new version of "Baroque Hoedown" updated by Don Dorsey. The original lineup of the floats were: *Sea Serpent (3 floats) *Whale *Two sea lions playing with a ball *Clamshell opening and closing revealing a mermaid *Three goldfish swimming in bubbles *Three jumping dolphins (3 floats) *Three red-haired mermaids *Octopus *Three flying fish *Four seahorses *King Neptune 1972-1976 Version While the 1971 version of "Baroque Hoedown" would play along with the Electrical Water Pageant through 1976, some of the floats were repositioned and others completely changed in 1972; and remained that way through 1976. The 1972 to 1976 lineup of the floats were: *Sea Serpent (3 floats) *Two sea lions playing with a ball *Whale *Turtle *Shrimp *Three jumping dolphins (3 floats) *Three flying fish *Octopus (updated version of the 1971 Octopus) *Four seahorses *King Neptune 1977-1995 Version With the return of the Disneyland Main Street Electrical Parade in an updated form along with the brand new Walt Disney World version, a new version of Jean Jeaque Perry and Gershgon Kingsley's "Baroque Hoedown" was created in 1977 to be used with both parades respectively featuring an updated rendition of Baroque Hoedown recorded by Don Dorsey. To help distinguish the Electrical Water Pageant from the Main Street Electrical Parade, the original Kingsley-Perry version of "Baroque Hoedown" was dropped and a new version using various musical selections was created for both the opening and closing of the Electrical Water Pageant as well as each creature depicted in the pageant. Some of the original 1971 floats were saved and/or rearranged, while others were once again completely changed. The main themes for this version were synthesized arrangements from George Friedrich Handel's Water Music. The 1977 to 1995 lineup of the floats were: *Overture- "Hornpipe" *Sea Serpent (4 floats): "That Certain Serpent"- J. Christensen *Whale: "Whale Of A Tale" N. Gimbel/A Hoffman *Turtle: "I'm A Turtle" D. Dorsey *Octopus: "Up In Arms" D. Dorsey *Three jumping dolphins (3 floats): "Waltz Almost" - J. Christensen *Brachiosaurus: "Up In Arms" Reprise - D. Dorsey *Sea Monster/Crocodile: "Bay-Sea Monster" -J. Christensen *Four seahorses *King Neptune: "Hornpipe" (Reprise) mixed with all other themes *Stars and Stripes _Patriotic Medley *Traveling Music: "The Bouree" - G.F. Handel From October 1 1981-October 1st 1982, in honor of Walt Disney World's 10th anniversary, the Patriotic Finale music was replaced with the Tencennial theme song. 1996-Present Version The Electrical Water Pageant that guests see today, consists of the same floats in the same formation dating back to 1977. The only difference is in 1996, in honor of Walt Disney World's 25th anniversary, a new musical score was created for both the opening and closing as well as each creature depicted in it. The 1996 to present day lineup of floats and music are: *Opening: "Fanfare" from The Little Mermaid *Sea Serpent (4 floats): "Boo Bop Bopbop Bop (I Love You Too)" from Pete's Dragon *Whale: "A Whale of a Tale" from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Turtle *Octopus: "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid *Three jumping dolphins (3 floats) *Brachiosaurus: "Walk the Dinosaur" by Was (Not Was) *Crocodile: "Never Smile at a Crocodile" from Peter Pan *Four seahorses: "Fanfare" and "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid *King Neptune: "Fanfare" and "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid *All floats then change to the American Flag and Stars as they have been doing since 1971: (9 Piece) - "You're a Grand Old Flag", "Yankee Doodle", and "America the Beautiful". *Closing: "Fireworks" and "Jig" from The Little Mermaid Videos V2 ELECTRICAL WATER PAGEANT 1971 (RE-CONSTRUCTION)|Original 1971-1976 Soundtrack Electric Water Pagent - 1977|1977-1995 Soundtrack Walt DisneyWorld "Electrical Water Pageant" 1987 version Electrical Water Pageant 2003 Disney World's Electric Water Parade 2009 Electrical Water Pageant from Disney's Polynesian Resort 1080p HD 2014 Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades